The present invention relates the field of sport fishing, and more particularly to the field of fish strike indicating fixtures.
As is well known in the art, the object of fishing is to catch a fish. Traditionally, an angler places some bait onto a hook, casts out the line with the aid of a fishing reel and fishing rod, and when the angler senses a fish on the line, the angler reels it in. Over the years, various fishing devices have been produced in order to aid the angler in detecting when a fish is on the line.
Several primitive methods of detecting the strike of a fish are well known in the art. One such method is to attach a coffee cup to the line. When the cup moves, it signals a striking fish. Another such method is to use a bobber or small stick attached to the fishing line. Again, when a fish strikes the bait on the line, the bobber or small stick move.
Another such method is to attach a variety of bells to the fishing line. With such an arrangement, the bells are likely to frighten away other fish in the area.
Over time, persons skilled in the art sought alternate ways to indicate a striking fish to the angler.
Several devices have been used in the past. One such device is to use a box structure that combines a fishing rod holder adapted with a flagging device. With such arrangement, an angler is required to carry the large box structure to the bank of the water, and make numerous adjustments for its use. Such arrangement is also costly and almost impossible for the angler to pack into his tackle box.
Another approach is to use a cradle type device to hold the fishing pole. With such an arrangement, when a fish is hooked, the rod causes the cradle to move downward, actuating an electric signaling device.
Still another approach is to attach to the fishing line a tubular housing containing a battery, switch, and lamp. With such an arrangement, movement of the fishing line causes the switch to power the light, thus indicating a striking fish. With such an arrangement, the fisherman is required to carry spare batteries and bulbs. In addition, the angler may need to make spot repairs in the wilderness.
A fish signaling fixture is needed which is small, lightweight, efficient, and inexpensive.